First Daughter
by Nina.4444
Summary: Before Mike was assigned to the presidents detail he was in charge of the presidents daughters, Abigail Rose Asher. So what happens when Connor's not the only one stuck in the White House when it falls.
1. Chapter 1

**First daughter**

**Chapter 1**

_**Five.**_

The warm sun was shining brightly as she lay stomach down on the soft, lush grass beneath her. Her eyes were narrowed focused entirely on the small winged creature perched delicately on a flower just blossomed. She let a steady breath escape from between her lips and suddenly brought her hand down only to gasp with delight. She was careful to grip the net tightly and her brow creased with concentration as she deposited the beautiful butterfly into the bug catcher. Her lips stretched wide and she spun around on small legs, knees stained green before taking off towards her father. She slowed as she got closer and sighed when her wide eyes caught sight of the phone in his hand and the frown upon his face. Knowing it was a bad time she turned, dejected and began to trudge back through the grass,

"Awesome catch grasshopper" the small girl grinned looking up at the man who had spoken as she passed him,

"It's a butterfly" he grinned this time and crouched down to take in the bug that in all reality was a common moth,

"What's your name?" he met her childlike eyes through the concaved plastic which made it appear as if the moth was in fact perched on her nose,

"Mike" as she shook his hand like her father had taught her to do she didn't see the several men around them, all dressed the same way as her new friend was, frown disapprovingly,

"Do you want to see the worms I caught Mike?"

* * *

_**Six.**_

"And…all… the …..animals …..went….home….toget… -"

"Together" a deeper voice hinted kindly and she frowned focusing on the word,

"to….geth…er" he gestured a thumbs up towards her at the staccato syllables and she grinned triumphantly,

"Good reading grasshopper, you're getting even better" he remarked from where he stood just inside her door,

"Thanks Mike….sweet dreams" he smiled at the girl closing her door after returning the sentiment, little did she know that he would be trading sleep for wandering the halls of her house to ensure that no real life monsters, scarier than the ones he used to check under her bed and in her cupboard for, weren't attempting to break in.

Cakldjflksjdlk klasjdflkj ljasdlkfjskdfj

Seven.

"Abigail where are your shoes!"

"I don't want to go" she was happily colouring in, her name autographed on the bottom of the large sheet of paper with a backwards b but nonetheless,

"I know honey but this is an important night for your father you need to be there for support" she frowned at her mothers words,

"We went to one last night annnnnd another party the night before that one, they don't even have good party food Mum"

Fifteen minutes later her feet were itching inside her stupid new shiny pink shoes and all the ink had been washed from her small fingers, her masterpiece lying abandoned on her desk. She folded her arms across her chest as she sat on the uncomfortable couch and did her best to protest against the unavoidable party,

"Well that's not a happy party face now is it Abs?" she pointedly looked at the floor refusing to peer up at the man she knew belonged to the familiar voice,

"I don't want to go to a stupid party" she remained oblivious to the small smirk on his face at her stubborn features he'd seen too many times to count. The couch dipped beside her,

"Are you sure because I'm pretty certain that there's a man that you might want to see going" confused, and momentarily forgetting her dismay, she looked up towards him only to follow his gaze towards the grand tree that stood in the corner of the large sitting room that she had decorated herself. Her eyes widened,

"Santa!" Mike simply shrugged and raised his eyebrows, eyes sparkling with knowledge,

"And maybe we'll even be able to find some fairy bread somewhere" he whispered and she grinned widely as he tapped his nose, their secret spy signal,

"That's more like it, now why don't you go and see if your mum and dad are ready to go?" as she skipped away she missed the man murmur to one of the men that lined the walls of the room to contact the caterers and make sure there was the promised favourite party food.

* * *

_**Eight**_.

She stormed down the halls stomping towards the side of the house that she rarely ventured into. Three men followed her like usual but she paid little attention to them wrapped up firmly in her fury. Different faces turned towards the small girl who was obviously on a mission some in amusement, some in shock and some with curiosity. It was only when she reached the large room she came to an abrupt stop and raised her hand,

"Ah miss Abigail?" one of the men from behind her said but his words did little to stop her fist from hitting the glass several times until her father, sitting at the head of the table looked up in shock. Her father stood and the doors slid open with a whoosh allowing the girl to march in passing people she had no idea were of the upmost importance,

But to everyone's surprise she marched directly passed her father coming to a stop in front of another man who stood behind the large table. Her own fathers lips quirked up slightly when she placed her hands on hips, still fully clad in her spotty pyjamas, and looked up at the newest member of his own security detail,

"Good morning Abby" Mike said from where he stood amongst the presidents new security.

"They said you weren't looking after me anymore" her eyebrow arched in a way identical to her own mother and he knew without needing to ask that the young girl was referring to the new trio of men that she would've met outside her door that morning,

"Abby" he was saved from answering the girl who was all but tapping her foot in anticipation of his response by her father,

"Mike is going to be looking out for me and mum now Abs, he's very good at his job don't you think" hesitantly dragging her eyes away from his she peered at her father and nodded slowly,

"Well now that you're going to have a little brother or sister your mum needs some extra people looking out for her" Abby sighed loudly forcing her father to work to stop smiling at his troubled daughter who was only slightly placated by the thought of a little brother or sister,

"But Dad they're boooooring" she whispered loud enough for only the surrounding people to hear and fortunately not her new security who stood just outside the conference room.

"Abby!" her Mothers worried voice came from the door and within minutes she was led from the room only having time to leave an unhappy glare towards both her father and Mike. As her mother, whose stomach was slightly more rounded than normal, apologised to the group of people she missed the amused glance shared between her father and Mike.

When Abigail Rose Asher went missing three weeks later, three weeks of stubbornly sulking and refusing to talk to both her father and Mike whenever she was close by, the entire white house went into lockdown.

"Sir" Mike said causing the distressed president to turn towards him thirty minutes after she'd gone missing, and ten minutes after it had been reported. The two men shared a glance and Ben sighed,

"Go find her Mike, please" the man nodded before moving away from the group and down the hall to check the first most likely hiding spot Abby had hidden in. Seventeen minutes later he'd found her, alerted the president, and slid down the wall beside the girl who was hidden in the wall of the Lincoln bedroom.

"Hey grasshopper, you've got the place pretty worried you know" he nudged her and she curled into herself her eyes narrowing,

"Are you still not talking to me?" he asked a moment later when all he received was silence,

"Come on Abs, it's not that bad, we can still hang out" she glared at him this time and he chuckled at the ferocity. He let them sit in silence for several minutes before trying again,

"How'd you escape your security then?" he asked and her eyes sparkled and before she was even aware her mouth had opened the words had flown out,

"Second hallway, fourth staircase, hid in the store cupboard on the fourth floor, then went backwards and the long way around to here" he grinned,

"Clever girl"

"You still found me" she said with a little fire,

"I'll always find you Abs"

* * *

_**Seventeen.**_

The door opened, she could've sworn she'd heard it, and she pushed the small boy further behind her. The small gun was gripped in her hands, they were shaking too much. Point and shoot that was it. Point and shoot. How had they found them, had they found them? Was she hearing things? She could hear her heartbeat, and the blood rushing through her head, her brothers shallow breathing, was she breathing?

Blood, there was blood everywhere. On her hands, in her hair, staining her shirt, everywhere, she could smell it, taste it. Foot steps. Her heart stopped, her lungs screamed for air as she only gripped the gun tighter her eyes wider than they'd ever been. Point and shoot.

It happened too fast, everything was too fast. It was too silent, then someone had rounded the corner, the gun had been removed from her fingers and Connor had pushed at her back. _No._

She pushed him backwards, her red stained hands meeting resistance as she tried,

"Mike….Mike!" the boy had skirted around her and thrown himself into the arms of the man forcing her to blink several times, shake her head and swallow the lump in her throat. Her legs seemed to give out beneath her and she backed into the wall sliding down it,

"Hey..hey are you okay, are you alright?" she watched Mike, the man she hadn't seen in over a year, address her brother who nodded dried tears on his little face. He raised a finger and placed it over his lips and Connor nodded as she felt herself hold her breath once more, not wanting to make a sound. He let go of the young boy who sat on the small step and reached for her,

"Abs" his face darkened with worry as he took in the blood that coated most of her,

"You're hurt?" he asked seriously but she shook her head, feeling more scared than she'd been in her life ever, and yet more relieved than she could ever remember being. His hands lay on either side of her face so he could meet her eyes,

"It's not mine" she whispered her voice hollow and his eyes softened before he planted a kiss on her forehead and leaned back,

"I see this is still your favourite hiding spot" she wasn't sure who he was addressing but Connor nodded. She watched from where she was as he pulled out a phone from his pocket and held up two fingers,

"Two seconds" he pressed the button and whispered _I've got sparkplug, and grasshopper _her rapid heart slowed at the old name she hadn't heard him say in years, maybe they really would survive this?

_I'm bringing them out_

He looked back up at them both,

"What about our Dad?" Connor asked and Mike looked at him,

"Your Dad's going to be fine, okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, we're going to get him out of here too" Mike whispered with so much conviction that she felt herself believing the words as well. Connor nodded and then turned to her and she forced herself to smile nodding at her little brother. It was then that she caught Mike tense and gestured for them to be silent once more before arching his head to his right and pocketing the phone once more and pulling out another gun much smaller than the one that hung around his neck. Several moments later he pulled Connor up to stand just in front of him and then offered her his hand, helping her up before pulling her closer to them. He looked at the two of them before pointing a finger towards the door on the other side of the hidden hallway and she understood it to be where they were going. 1…2….

The first gun went off and it felt like it pierced her heart, she was wrenched forward by a large hand on her back and ran alongside Connor and Mike towards the door. The noise shattered her eardrums and she pushed her brother through before her as they all fell to the ground.

"You okay?" she gasped to her brother who nodded,

"You two okay?" Mike asked, his gun still trained on the door and she nodded as Connor replied,

"Okay let's get out of here then"

They were crowded at the door on the opposite side of the room, Connors hand held firmly in her own while Mike peered out the door,

"You guys know where the basement in this wing is" they both nodded silently,

"Okay we're going to sneak down there okay" she nodded once more and they moved forward as he did. He ushered the two of them out the door, his eyes skirting up and down the hall while she and Connor moved down it. Soon enough they were at another door that Mike opened soundlessly and they pushed in. They moved down the stairs, the agent training his gun on every corner until he knew it was empty while they escaped to the other side.

"Okay kids, eyes sharp, I need you to watch my six okay" Mike said and they both spun around, Connor slightly behind her. Abigail felt a sharp pain in her side and flinched slightly, gritting her teeth,

"Damn it" she heard Mike curse from behind them and turned to see him surveying the destroyed ladder that ran up beside a pipe, that she knew came out in the grounds of the white house. She followed his gaze to air vent and began nodding even before he looked back towards them. When he did he caught her eyes,

"Connor can fit" she murmured and he nodded peering into the vent before raising a hand to his ear,

_Jacobs..okay I have sparkplug he's coming out in a ventilation shaft in the north west corner ground floor, have a green party waiting. The fire escapes been destroyed I'll find another way to send grasshopper through_

It was at that moment, both hearing his words, that Connor looked up at her eyes wide but she shook her head silencing his words. It was obvious Mike got the answer he was looking for as he pulled the cover off the vent.

"Abby has to come with us Mike" Connor said causing the agent to look back at him,

"Abs and I are going to go get your Dad, alright" he said as he discarded the cover and crouched down before Connor,

"Now you can do this, you remember the chimney climb I taught you on the garden wall" Mike asked and she smiled, blinking furiously to stop her eyes watering,

"He's a pro at it now" she commented and Connor nodded while Mike smiled,

"Well that's all it is okay, one foot against the front wall one foot against the back, all the way to the top" he said encouragingly and Connor nodded looking at the vent before looking back at them. Abby resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her brother, he was fine, he was going to be fine, he didn't need to know how petrified she was.

"Mike I'm scared"

"Me too" Mike said raising a hand and pinching Connor's cheek affectionately,

"But you're going to get through it and when you get out you can tell the guys everything that's happening okay, that way we can get your Dad out quicker" he fished in his pocket for something and she swiped a tear and cursed it as she saw the badge he presented Connor,

"You're one of us now" she grinned at him when he looked up at her after Mike clipped it to his waistband,

"You have to look after my sister" Mike nodded,

"I will, we're all going to be fine, I promise. Now we're counting on you kiddo let's go" Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and she responded gripping her brother tightly before pushing him backwards,

"You can do this Con I know you can and I'll be out with Dad and Mike soon ok" Connor nodded up at her and then Mike hoisted him upwards and into the vent,

"There you go now push on up okay"

"Go Connor" Abby said standing next to Mike so she could see in the vent,

"We'll see you on the other side" Mike said and Connor nodded at them both. She watched as her brother climbed and felt another tear roll down her face as she pulled back so he wouldn't see. _Sparkplug is on his way up. _It was then that there were voices from behind them, from the hall, and she felt like wanted to vomit all over again. Mike grabbed her waist and pulled her to the other side of him,

"Connor hold on for a minute" he pushed her towards the wall and pulled them behind some of the boxes there that would conceal them from the doorway. She swallowed the rock in her throat and held her breath waiting, praying, begging the noise to fade. Mike caught her eyes for a second and squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes for a moment and nodded at him that she was okay. She looked at the vent, her heart thundering, they would know. It was too obvious. The cover still lay on the ground. They would know where Connor was, she began to panic obviously sensed by the man in front of her who turned slightly and shook his head, placing a finger over his mouth. He nodded knowingly and she let herself lean back, body on fire, but knowing he wouldn't let anyone hurt Connor.

There was a creak on the stairs and her stomach lurched her fingernails gripping the stone wall behind her. Footsteps. One two three four five…..coming closer, closer to them, closer to the vent. From behind Mike she saw a man, a gun strapped to his chest as he marched towards the vent. He spoke only three words before Mike lunged forwards his arm wrapping around the mans neck pulling him backwards away from the vent, away from Connor. She was frozen, stuck to the stone, her feet nailed to the ground. They struggled, Mike dragging the smaller man backwards. The sound of choking filled her ears and she watched wide eyed. The mans hand tried to reach him, but he couldn't, couldn't shake him off. She'd seen these men fight, the one Mike held in his grip. They'd killed her security, killed the women and men in the kitchens, killed Connors security, killed all the bodies lying dead on the ground.

Then there was a horrible crack and she gasped. Her legs did give out then and she sunk to the ground as they did. Silence.

The lifeless man was dropped to the ground and Mike stuck his head back into the vent,

"false alarm, go" _he's coming up Jacobs _

Mike stood near the crates for a moment, eyes and gun trained on the door. A moment later she could've sworn she'd heard the squeaking of a grate. She couldn't' take her eyes off the man though, his eyes seemed to be staring at her, piercing her.

She heard Mike sigh in relief and then he was in front of her.

"Abby….Abs look at me" his hands were on her face again, forcing her to look at him and she blinked.

"Abby focus…Abs they've got Connor he's okay, he's out, he's fine alright" she nodded dazed,

"Abby focus, hey focus, take a breath" she sucked in air at his words not realising she'd been holding her breath once again. Her eyes moved back down to look at the man, dead on the floor, had Mike cracked his neck? She could hear the sound, she would never forget the sound. She shook her head Connor was safe. It was all that mattered. Safe. He blocked her view and she looked back up at him,

"You and I can deal with everything else when we get out of here" he said crouching down until he was at eye level with her,

"You need to focus Abs, if we're going to get out of here alive I need you to stay with me" she nodded as he wiped the blood from her face and she tried not to remember whose it was. It was only as he pulled her from the floor and she gasped slightly he turned back to her. Without asking his eyes found her side and he tugged up the torn material to see the piece of glass in her side.

"Abs"

"I….I didn't…..it all happened so fast…Connor.. and they were shooting and I…-"

"It's alright kid you did great, Abs you've done good" she sucked in a deep breath as he pulled it out, gripping his shoulder tightly,

"Still as tough as you were when you fell from the wall when I taught you the chimney climb huh?" she smiled at his words as he tied a piece of material, from god knows where, tight around her stomach,

"I'm glad you found us Mike, thank you for coming back" she whispered and he looked up at her,

"I told you I'd always find you didn't I"

* * *

**Saw this movie last night, loved it, wrote this :) hope you like, please review if you think i should keep going (don't know if there's really an audience for this) **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

"We have to find my Dad" he looked up at her voice, her words were laced with worry and he cocked his head sideways to consider the young woman,

"We have to get you out of here first" he replied and she shook her head,

"There's not time and you and I both know that there's hardly going to be anywhere else I'm going to be able to get out, and I'm not exactly small enough to be hoisted into a chimney or an air vent" she fired back and for a moment he saw the young girl who'd stood in front of him, hands on her hips, demanding that he be put back on her detail, after all no one else would play hide and seek with her and there was nothing like hide and seek with a willing secret service agent.

They were sitting in a small room they'd snuck down to, several rooms from where Connor had madehis climb to escape. He'd taken her hand, both of them still on high alert, listening for sound, any sound. He'd pulled her beside him, closest to the wall and they walked quietly until they'd reached the room they were now hidden in, one with plenty of storage things for them to lay low in.

"What are we going to do? I know that I'm probably just going to get in your way but I ….. well I could just…-"

"You're with me Abs" Mike said firmly knowing well before she did where her train of thought was leading.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked,

"First I want you to tell me everything you know, what happened, where you were?" she swallowed and he kept his eyes on her. They were sitting across from each other, her boxed in against the wall behind some shelving and him so that he could hide but have one eye on the door. Her voice was but a whisper in answer,

"In the grounds" he watched her as she remembered the events as if they were playing on her pupils like a movie.

"Around the back. Connor was upstairs playing some game. I went down, it was nice out took a book, did some school work. We were supposed to be out of the way for the Korean prime minister coming"

_The sun had warmed her entire body. She'd walked for a good fifteen minutes down to the area she loved. Into the gardens. She'd set herself up there, offering the guys the food she'd thought ahead to bring,_

"Then I heard this bang, it was a while away but the guys on the roof were yelling something and Mack, and agent Jackson and agent Riley my new security guys they wanted us to go inside. Nobody was that worried though and then it was just…everyone was everywhere. More guys starting running out to us, everyone had guns all of a sudden something came out of the roof" she put a hand to her head massaging her pulsing temples,

"Why weren't you evacuated?" Mike asked frowning,

"We were too far away from the gates but that was their plan, I wanted to get to Connor and Dad and everyone but they just kept pushing me to the gate. And then we heard the plane it got closer and closer and then suddenly there was just….screaming. And fire, and smoke and screaming. And guns, so much shooting, we had to change direction I had no idea where we were" her words were breathy,

_They could see the smoke from where they stood. She could see more and more agents piling onto the roof. Everything was left behind, from her books to her shoes that she'd abandoned. Mack was running ahead of them, gun trained upwards. Jackson and Riley on either side of her pushing her faster, further,_

"Everyone just started dying. The plane was above us and there was dirt everywhere, we couldn't see"

"Then the …" she stopped for a moment to swallow a lump in her throat,

"The …." She caught his eyes trying to find the words,

"Take a breath abs"

"The monument came down …..it just…the plane hit it I think, it was on fire and it just fell it was so loud. The plane …I don't know where it went, it must have crashed I…"

_The smoke was thick and Jackson had almost forced his body over her own. They were still running. She coughed, heaving in a breath, everything tasted like smoke, tasted like blood. They moved passed a body…..a man, his white shirt stained red. Riley pulled on her arm but her head couldn't compute what they'd said. The building had been shot at….. parts were crumbling before her eyes….Connor. _

"It all happened so fast…..but we thought it was over...it was so quiet after …it was…." She looked up at Mike who nodded encouragingly,

"They decided to go in, get Connor and me down together in a safe house. Then there was this huge bang" Mike remembered the bus explosion, he'd been standing outside the gates,

"And then everything really started" he remembered being thrown into the air, the men who looked like tourists heading for the gate, blowing it apart, his ears ringing, everything ringing. The world spinning.

"Everything just started exploding around us" he remembered the grenades, the bazookas.

"The fences just…weren't there and then Riley….I don't even know what happened to him but Jackson threw me sideways and then we were running even faster. We had to go to the house there was nowhere else to run. We couldn't see anything, everyone was screaming again"

_Jacksons grip on her arms were vicelike but on the other hand she knew they were probably one of the only thing holding her upright. She craned her head back peering through the smoke as more agents surrounded them and it was then, just through the smoke, through the bodies she saw a group of people, masks over their head. A skeletal mask turned their way one with a smiling jaw that would be engraved in her mind forever and she was hurled forwards again, Mack pulling her forward. The gun shots were close. Her legs felt heavy, as if she were running but getting nowhere, as if the ground was moving against her. _

"We ran for the back house, the green house bit. We got behind the concrete wall. I couldn't hear anything there were too many people. One of the security guys had been shot, I tried to fix it but I….it was too much blood and then they pulled me away from him and he just…" she shook her head,

_She looked up and swallowed a scream as she was wrenched away from the building and hurled to the ground. There was a heavy body atop of hers but when she looked up once more the concrete had been obliterated and was just dust on the ground, dust and bodies. She was pulled up again and they ran…again…her lungs were screaming. It sounded as if there were missiles going off above them and the ground was cracking open to swallow the world. _

"They were all just dead.

"Jackson grabbed me and was pushing me inside and then he fell….he was heavy, and there was so much blood, they shot him in the throat and the thigh, must have caught an artery because…so much blood. He was heavy, I pushed him off me and tried to run inside there were people everywhere, screaming. Another agent saw me, he was inside and he ran out and he just …they just shot him, he was just gone….because of me"

"Hey" he whispered fiercely, sitting up on his knees so he could crouch closer to her,

"You listen to me that's our job, alright, we took this job, this is not your fault, Abs that was not your fault"

"But if he hadn't been coming bac—"

"Abby everybody's dead" at his blunt whisper she froze knowing…knowing it was true. She'd stepped over the bodies herself, carried Connor over them.

"Not one of those deaths are your fault do you understand me" she held his gaze for several moments before nodding slightly,

"I got up to Connors room but he was coming down the hall, we started running towards the panic room, Connors security were still there and Mack and some others and then….then the windows… they just shattered. Someone tackled us to the ground and Connor was under me and Micks face…" she shook her head once more,

"What happened next Abs?" he asked distracting her from the image he had no doubt was violent and gruesome,

"There was so much glass everywhere, and smoke" Mike looked down at her feet, still bare and bleeding. He wondered if she would feel the pain then but she was yet to say anything. He supposed it was the shock and the fact that her mind had many other things that demanded its attention each second. There was no room to feel pain, he understood that. The agent noted the need to find her some shoes.

_She left Mick behind, what was left of him anyway. Connor's eyes had landed on another ghastly sight and he'd frozen leaving her to grasp his arms and drag him forward with all her strength. Two men were shouting for them further up the hall and she pulled Connor. With every movement her side__screamed with pain but there was no time to check, not when more glass was exploding around them. Not when the walls were crumbling, not when people around them were dropping and not getting back up. The walls were stained and speckled with red, with dripping handprints, and were peppered with holes. Finally they made it to the end of the corridor although how they had she'd little idea. Connor was pulled into the arms of another man while she was collected by two others and they began to run once more. She wanted to stop, she had a burning stitch and her side was screaming…and wet. It was quiet for several moments, seconds, how long she didn't know. It was still loud but in the distance, as if she were underwater, as if she were drowning. She could hear the men around her, ones she'd not seen before, speaking fast and purposefully into their sleeves. _

_And then all of a sudden the masks entered her vision. At the end of the hall two of them were in front of them and the shooting started. Both she and Connor were thrown backwards and hit the ground hard as the others all but created a wall in front of them. A wall that would ultimately fall. _

_One of the men continued to push them backwards, _

"_RUN" he roared towards them and followed just behind them. Too soon though he fell his hand hitting the back of her leg on the way down. She gripped Connors hand hearing heavy footsteps behind them and then suddenly she was tugged sideways by her little brother. They escaped into a room and then Connor was quick to pull a cupboard open and they slid behind another wall. She'd not known about this one. Her chest was heavy as she kept her brother behind her. They were going to die. _

"We stayed in there for…..I don't know…it felt like forever. There was banging everywhere, things exploding, yelling. We just stayed there. And then all of a sudden it got really hot, really hot" she said and Mike nodded at her,

"I opened the door and the room was on fire, we had to get out" We headed towards the south wing and went through the kitchens. We agreed to go to the Lincoln bedroom"

_She'd pushed Connor behind the pantry as she peered around the entrance. There were bodies everywhere. She locked eyes with one of the men whose body lay over another woman she recognised to be Amanda who worked in the kitchens. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on her and he reached towards her. She moved swiftly across the room towards him,_

"_Abigail you need to get somewhere safe" his voice was rough, he was gasping for air. She nodded,_

"_Take your brother try to get to the safe house, don't stop for anyone okay, someone will find you I promise. Don't try to go outside though okay, stay inside, stay hidden" she nodded as she placed a hand over his chest,_

"_I'm okay...I want you to go now" she nodded her eyes unfocused, unfocused on him too focused on the blood that was escaping him….painting her hands. _

"_Abigail" his voice called her back but it wasn't until there was a hand on her back that she startled spinning around…Connor. His eyes were wide and trying to stay focused on her face. She stood in front of him, moving her own body to block out the ghastly view he was too young to see. He pointed to the door where they had come in and fear began to poison her blood as she realised what he was so scared about. _

"_Go the both of you go now" the agent behind them ordered and she nodded towards him grabbing Connor and running. Two corridors later they heard the single deafening shot and his cry of pain. _

"We got to the bedroom….there were already people dead in there…two agents and one of the guys in a mask" Mike watched her carefully, despising the haunted look of her eyes,

"I stayed at the door watching for anyone while Connor opened the wall" her voice was so quiet he almost had to lean forward and he watched her hands begin to shake, her shoulders tensed and raised.

"I thought they were all dead Mike" she looked up at him her eyes wide, in the moment once more and he shuffled forward and placed a hand on her knee,

"What happened Abby?"

"I was watching the door –

_Her eyes were trained on both halls, they could come from anywhere. Her eyes, her ears strained to see, to hear anything at all that a fierce headache was beginning to erupt in the temples of her head. _

_She turned to see Connor struggling slightly, his nerves getting the best of him,_

"_Quick Con" she encouraged and he nodded his eyes never leaving the latch. It was as she turned back t__o the door she caught the slight movement. The man on the floor slumped against the wall, a sheen of blood behind him staining the white wall causing her stomach to flip. His head hung forward, mask still firmly hiding his face and a pool of blood, almost black on the carpet beneath him…but his hand…his fingers twitched and her heart stopped. She watched the gun that lay listlessly in his hand raise and point….for a millisecond her eyes followed its path and her heart jumped out of her throat while colour erupted behind her eyes. _

_She fell to her knees, feeling the glass embed itself in her skin before her hands reached for the closest agent….reached for the gun in his hands, the gun….her fingers closed around it and there was no time. No time to second guess, no time to panic that she was holding a gun in her hands, a real one, no time to think about how she was holding it, no time to line up a shot accurately, no time to think, no time to breathe, only time for her fingers to find the trigger and pull. Two shots went off. _

_Her eyes welled within seconds making the room, everything become blurred. _

"_Abby…Abby" Connors hysterical voice was the only thing to breach her silent mind. She looked to him and she could see his shock. Past him her eyes found the hole in the wall….from his gun. She looked down at her hands, still painted red, now holding a gun, clenched between her fingers. Her eyes flicked up only to see the man now slumped further down – the pool of blood growing, his fingers weren't moving. Her breath caught in her throat,_

"_Abby come on…please" Connors voice of reason pulled her up. She didn't let go of the small gun, taking it with her as they climbed into the wall. As she pulled the latch back behind her, her eyes caught sight of the man once more…the disgusting mask still in place but not hiding his vacant eyes. A shot of anger fired through her veins as the loathing set in – at him….at him for making her pick up the gun, for making her pull the trigger, for daring to point one at her brother. Her eyes narrowed as she fixed the wall in place and for the moment she allowed her anger to soothe her shock, her panic, her fear, and distract her from the impossible question of what to do next. _

She looked up at Mike whose eyes were on her own. There was no anger anymore, not in her, it was just heaviness now.

"You saved his life Abs, you saved Connor" from his tone Abby decided that Mike had enough anger for the two of them, though she knew it wasn't aimed at her. She gripped his hand for one momentattempting to take comfort in his words. She respected the man, trusted him…with her life…with Connors and her Dads. Hell, as weird as it sounded he'd practically been her best friend since she was 5. Her only friend.

"Abs remember what I said about you and I getting through this okay…we'll deal with everything when we get out of here but for now we need to stay focused right" she nodded pulling herself back into the present.

"I'm fine" he smiled,

"You always are"

"What's the plan then?" she asked her hand still gripping his own. She watched his eyes flicker continuously from her face to the door and back again,

"Well since they've taken our eyes away" he said gesturing to the fact that they were sitting in the darkness,

"Lets go take away theirs and see if we can find out where these assholes have set up" he stood nodding at her and then turned as he readied himself to pull her to her feet a serious look on his face,

"Don't you repeat that word Abigail, it's a bad word" he said as he used to years before when she came up only to his waist, she rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly only to have him grin cheekily at her.

"Alright Abs listen up" his voice was still a whisper as he looked down at her,

"I want you to take this okay" he said and she realised he was holding the gun he'd taken off her what seemed to be hours ago now. She frowned,

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to use it Abs, but if it comes down to it and someone's pointing a gun at you I don't want you to hesitate ok" she looked up at him and swallowed the lump in her throat,

"Abs I need your help okay…to keep you alive and to get all of us out of here" she nodded at him but was still unsure of how or what she could possibly do to help him,

"Ok"

"I want you to stay behind me and don't look up at the camera's okay…I know you know where most of them are that will help us out"

"Oh and you don't, secret service?" She asked disbelievingly and he smiled,

"Alright then let's go. And Abs" he turned back to her seriously,

"If something happens to m-"

"Mike don't" she interrupted him, shaking her head which was quickly held still by his large hands,

"Abby if something happens to me, take your gun, shoot anyone and everyone – don't give them a chance to hurt you. I want you to get to a bunker or a safe house or somewhere and hide. Take my phone and they'll talk you through everything" the scowl that contorted her features only deepened at his words,

"You priority isn't to save my life right now Mike, you have to stay alive so that you can save my Dad and at this rate probably the whole of America" she stated fiercely. He simply chuckled lightly, although there was little humour,

"No pressure then right kid?"

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed and favourited the story. Particularly to NGArmyWife, Mascota, Dreamsb223 for reviews! THis one's for you.**

**Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, working on the plan for this story, if there's anything anyone really wants to see happen let me know and I'll try to fit it in somewhere! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
